U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,708 is incorporated herein by reference and discloses a motor-driven chain saw having a handle disposed in the longitudinal direction of the housing. In motor-driven chain saws of this kind, a choke flap and, if required, the throttle flap are spring-loaded and positioned in pregiven start positions for starting the engine (warm start, cold start). For this purpose, a starter device is provided which is actuated via an operator-actuated lever. The starter device is mounted in the housing of the chain saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,492 is also incorporated herein by reference and discloses a motor-driven chain saw having a handle for carrying and guiding the chain saw. This handle is mounted on the top side of the housing and arranged in the longitudinal direction thereof and the throttle lever is mounted in this handle. A starter device arranged in the motor housing cannot be actuated by the thumb of the hand of the operator holding the chain saw because of the arrangement of this handle on the top side of the housing. This makes use of the chain saw by the operator difficult.